Yashiro
}} Yashiro (Yah-shee-roh) is a travelling musician who sings and plays with their instruments for living, specifically the erhu. Their familiar is Sei. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + Gentle | Caring | Sympathetic | Faithful | Friendly - Delicate | Gullible | Indecisive | Meddlesome Yashiro is a gentle person, a pacifist by nature- they dislike it when they see violence and easily cries for the injured. Due to traveling around, the alicorn is extremely friendly and easy to talk to- though this comes with a weakness where they become too trusting of other people and is easily fooled. Yashiro is stubborn when it comes to things that they don't want to admit, sensitive in the heart- Yashiro has a bad habit of meddling in other people's problems when they see that the people are suffering. This stirs up conflict and in turns ends up hurting themselves instead. Although delicate, it doesn't mean that Yashiro won't ever put up a fight- it simply takes a while before they reach a breaking point. They are very caring and likes to take care of others and is unable to leave those who are in need of help alone. One of their biggest weaknesses is that they are indecisive and would sit there for a while thinking about what sort of food to get or what course of action to take regarding certain situations. Yashiro usually means well and has good intentions but is a bit of a chatterbox and sometimes gets insecure about the way they act around people. If they made friends or has someone special to them, they are loyal and won't ever betray that person's trust even if that person in turn ends up betraying them. Abilities * Water Manipulation -''' As long as there is water nearby they can manipulate a small fraction of it into different shapes and form (Cannot use this ability if no water source is near) * '''Musical Shield - creates a forcefield of sound with their erhu( only if they were playing it, if the erhu is knocked out of their hand the field is gone) * Healing Power Angelic Voice -'' Yashiro has the ability to heal through singing and although it cannot heal life threatening injuries it also soothes the pain of the injuried. * '''Agility -' Yashiro is very quick due to their small size and has flexible movements from dancing A bit of Martial arts (learned mainly for self defense). His fighting style resembles more of a dance but his power is weak. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Musical and singing talent ✔ Nimble on his feet ✔ Good intentions ✔ Friendly and easy to talk to ✔ Flight �� Weaker physically in strength �� Easily trusts people �� Clumsy �� No sense of direction �� Doesn't sense danger easily Likes - Dislikes Extra * Yashiro likes cloaks and cute clothing * Sits on trees often and plays their instrument * Wardrobe includes lots of blues and flowy dress like outfits and one suit * Especially likes flying around in the night sky References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary characters